One Of These Nights
by Kahlua13
Summary: House gets Cuddy thinking naughty things in a staff meeting....the start of something...Between cocktail bars and work it ended up to be more than they both expected.
1. Staff Meetings

Staff meetings where probably everyone's lest favorite thing, but they had to be done, so Cuddy was in the conference room setting up for the monthly heads of department meeting.

At about 2pm most of the heads of department where there except House and she didn't really expect him to show up, but he likes to fuck with her mind or that's what she tells herself when he comes in at 10 past 2.

Damn him, and the only seat left is next to her because all the other staff are too afraid of her to sit next to her.

He takes a seat quietly and looks up to one of the board members who is taking the minutes from the last meeting and acting as chairmen for this one.

House leans over to Cuddy and she can smell a soft cologne on him, it is a very sexy smell she starts thinking and then snaps out of it realizing that its house and she shouldn't think those things about him.

"Cuddy do you always show off your assets in these meetings, maybe I should come more often" he only whispers it in her ear, but it is enough to give her a small shiver down her spine.

Damn he is hot, she just gives him a glare that says, be careful because she doesn't want people to hear what he is saying to her.

House slides his leg towards hers and runs his foot up her calf, and when she doesn't pull away he is surprised and slightly turned on, so he changes his tactic to see how far she will let him push it in a conference room.

Maybe she might give him a chance after work, although he doubts it. He moves his hand onto her thigh which makes her tense up, she obviously thought that he wouldn't keep going, that if she gave him an inch he wouldn't try and take a mile…how wrong she was.

He draws lazy circles on her thigh slowly moving his hand up higher, so slowly that she barely notices.

He notices she is having trouble paying attention to the conversation and when it is his time to speak about his department he does so quickly and concisely to give no clue to anyone that he has his hand on the panty line of his boss who is sitting right next to him.

She takes a deep breath and as the meeting is adjourned she sits there playing with the papers in front of her pretending that she is still getting herself organized to move on. House slowly removes his hand after sliding it over her once and then down her leg, just to ensure that she is as turned on as possible.

Cuddy's POV

_Sitting in an office meeting letting house illicit that affect out of you, god damn, what the hell am I thinking. The only thing in my defense is that I couldn't move him away….well it would have drawn attention. I will kill him._

_But damn it was so good, and he is still sitting next to me watching me, I have to get out of the conference room._

"So Cuddy, you and me are the only ones left…maybe we should take this back to your office?" This woke her up from her little fantasy and she gave him an incredulous look.

"You have got to be kidding me…" lost for words and looking at that knowing smirk on his face.

"Um I have to go. House if you speak a word of this, believe me, I will kill you really really slowly!"

"Oooh Cuddy, you promise, I love it when you get nasty…"

She ignored that comment and walked to her office, or course he has to follow her, he didn't get her this weak for nothing. He doesn't mind that she is powering off in front of him…

"Cuddy, I love watching you walk away" he keeps following her, and hears her slam her office door shut, but he just pushes it open and walks in behind her.

She turns around just before her desk and gives him a surprised and slightly embarrassed look.

"What the hell was that?" _My god he better have a good answer_

"You didn't push me away so I thought you wanted me to keep going" House takes a quick glance down her shirt.

Cuddy's eyebrows are raised at this and she gets a little bit of her strength back

"You must be high, because you know that there was no way I could have stopped you from doing that, while 8 other people where sitting at the conference room table!"

"Cuddy, if you wanted me to stop, being the all so powerful dean of medicine, I'm sure you could have figured something out" House starts walking up towards her, and she instinctively moves back away from him, until she bumps into her desk.

"Ooh cuddy, you have no-where to run, except into my 'oh so masculine' and sexy arms."

She takes a deep breath in making her chest rise, an action that did not go unnoticed by house.

"House…I..."

House takes her weakness to his advantage and moves in against her, she can feel his body against hers and it felt so comfortable and made it impossible for her to move.

"So Cuddy, I'm starting to think that you like having me up against you?"

Her eyes shot up to his, he had the cheekiest grin on his face, damn he was so sexy, it killed her, and he knew it.

He put his hand around her letting in rest on the small of her back and again she didn't push him away, it was so unlike him, she didn't know what to say.

House leaned in and ran his lips over her neck, he knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to kiss her at work, he wanted her to want him, he knew she would try and convince herself that she didn't, so he had to put the effort in to confuse her and to turn her on.

He could feel her heart racing, and she was breathing deeper, so he moved his mouth up to her ear which caused her to moan softly.

Perfect he thought, now time to retreat, let her think about it for a few hours….so he whispered in her ear "you are so sexy, I'm going to leave now before I throw you on your desk and have my way with you."

He turned and walked out the door, even though he really wanted to look back and see the look on her face, which must have been priceless.

Cuddy's POV

Watching him walk out the door she still had no words…_He wanted to take me on the desk, my god. What the hell was that, what am I supposed to do now, I can't believe that happened._

_He is sexy as hell, and I just stood there not even moving…he must have an ego the size of the hospital now, god help him if he goes bragging to Wilson. _

Cuddy had avoided House at all costs for the rest of the day, and House was quite happy to walk around the hospital doing whatever he pleased, he knew she would have felt embarrassed and would not be ready to face him yet.

Just before she was leaving she called his office, she had thought about his little stunt and decided it was her turn to make him wonder.

"Hello Princeton sperm bank, you spank it, we bank it! How may I help you?"

"House, don't be ridiculous" she said even though she was smiling.

"Cuddy, you sexy minx…what can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me….?" She wants to draw this out a little, make him pay...

"I thought I did something for you earlier, but maybe that wasn't enough?" he said with a playful voice and a smile on his face.

She laughed into the phone a little "I really thought you could do more than that, maybe I overestimated your talents"

"Cuddy, that's impossible" he has the biggest grin on his face, he loves flirting with her, and is amazed that she is flirting back….a dream come true.

"House, you really do have a big ego, I hope that's not the only thing you have that's big, what size are your feet?"

"Come on Cuddy, you know that's not what you really want to ask, but let me tell you, they are huge" he was having trouble keeping the laughter inside now "You know Cuddy you sound so sexy on the phone, maybe you should tell me what your wearing underneath your sexy administrative outfit today?"

Cuddy is laughing quietly and having trouble keeping up with him "You know what House, I think you may have to wait to find out….how about you meet me for drinks later?"

"Okay, I guess a drink couldn't hurt" he wasn't sure if she was serious so he thought he better take control of the situation "How about I pick you up at 8pm, I know a great cocktail bar" House said with a serious voice hoping she wouldn't laugh at him; he usually wouldn't put himself in a position where she could have the upper hand.

"Sure 8pm then, see you then house."


	2. Cocktails & Champagne

House nervously walks up to Cuddy's door and knocks strongly on the door waiting for her to come out. He can hear her heals clicking down the hall towards the door and the sound puts an image in his head that makes him want to shove her against a wall and have his way with her.

He knows he has to behave and try and subtly seduce her, otherwise he will destroy his chances. He is distracted from his thoughts as Cuddy opens the door and his mouth drops open when his eye catches what she is wearing a sexy little black dress.

It is satin or silk he isn't sure but it is quite low cut over the chest and very tight which accentuates her fantastic figure.

Her hair is softly curled, but looks like it has been straitened and then curled to make sure it looks perfect, and it falls over the right side of her face a little then gets tucked behind her ear.

He realizes he still hasn't said anything "You look…stunning" he feels a little stupid but didn't want to say anything too rude. He tells himself that it's because he doesn't want to loose his chances at getting her into bed tonight, but he isn't sure that's all it is.

Smiling at his lack of composure and the fact that he was being nice and dressed nicely "You don't look to bad yourself"

"So shall we go, I have a cab waiting." he smiled at her

"Sure" walking towards the cab waiting at the sidewalk "where are we going anyway"

He looked over at her and wasn't sure if he wanted her to know yet, it was quite a hard place to get into and he only got them a booth because he saved the life of the guy who owned it.

"Um, you probably won't know it it's the Cinnamon Club"

Cuddy looked completely shocked "In Soho? How did you get a table there, its impossible to get a table there?"

"Well I saved the managers life, so he didn't mind too much when I called up and asked for a table, well a booth actually" he acted like it was nothing.

Cuddy smiled inwardly surprised and pleased that he would put that much effort into just going out to drinks with her. She couldn't stop looking at him one the ride over in the cab, he looked really good in his black suit and sexy blue shirt, no tie though but it wasn't needed, he looked good enough without it.

When they arrived, House paid the driver, and got out of the cab waiting for Cuddy who was a little surprised by his actions. House paying for the cab, she wondered if he might pay for the drinks as well, no need hoping.

Not that she minded paying, it would just be nice if House played the perfect date. Then she caught herself thinking…Date! Did she think this was a date…did he think this was a date.

She wondered as they walked into the club and were seated in the booth, which had a fantastic view over the city. She couldn't help but smile which didn't go unnoticed by House. The waiter brought over two menus and then left them alone to have a look over them.

They opened their menus and House found a drink strait away that he wanted. He waited a little longer for Cuddy to decide.

She looked up at him in a silent acknowledgement that she was ready to order. House nodded at the waiter.

"Good evening sir, what would you like?"

"I'll have a Japanese Iced Tea"

"And for the lady" the waiter looked at Cuddy

"Velvet in Furs thanks"

"Thank you, I will be back with them shortly.

House and Cuddy sat mostly with small talk until the waiter brought back the drinks and a bottle of champagne.

"Dr House, 1 bottle of Bollinger 1978, compliments of the manager." House looked surprised.

"Really?" he couldn't believe such an expensive bottle of champagne would be given to him, the bottle had to be worth about $1000.

"Yes he said it is his way of saying thank you and he wishes you to enjoy your night. When you would like a drink just press this button on the side of the table and I will come over, until then enjoy your drinks"

With that the waiter walked away.

"Wow, this is a beautiful bar House I have to say I am impressed" Cuddy smiled at him so far he has acted like a gentleman, and she noticed herself moving slowly closer to him.

The music was soft jazz and the lights were dim, as they made their way through the champagne it got much harder for Cuddy to resist his subtle advances.

House moved his hand onto her thigh and was lazily drawing circles on it noticing the way that her dress moved under his touch. The dress wasn't that long and he could feel the warmth of her skin and wanted to slide his hand up under the fabric, but decided not to push to far too soon.

They ordered some more cocktails after finishing the champagne the cocktails were called polish flowers and they were in martini glasses so they were short and they both didn't realize how easy it was to drink them.

Cuddy started to feel quite tipsy and edged a bit closer to House, he noticed and looked in her eyes wanted to kiss her but holding back. He was so nervous all of a sudden even after he had all that control over her today.

"So…House are you going to keep looking down my dress all night and touching my thigh like you want something, but avoiding kissing me?" she said smirking at him she wanted to bring out his cheeky side as much as possible.

He looked a little taken back but proceeded anyway "Actually I wasn't sure yet, I thought maybe making you wait for what you clearly want would be more fun"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really, so your trying to tell me, that you think you should tease me and make me wait?" she smirked a little and leaned in to his neck and ran her tongue over his ear lobe.

Whispering in his ear she said "House, you can tease me all you want, but I could hold out longer than you can, I know you want me, so stop playing around"

House had to remember to keep breathing; he let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. She pulled back a little and looked in his eyes "Having trouble concentrating House?" she asked smiling.

He looked at the table and realized that they had finished their drinks and maybe it was time to go. He pressed the button and asked the waiter for the check.

Cuddy almost fell over when she found out he was paying and he charged it to his card, and followed her out the door.

"House, do you want to come back to my place?" she whispered in his ear while sliding her arms around his waist.

He did, hell he has always wanted her to say that to him, but damn he couldn't help but think about her little challenge upstairs.

"Yes, maybe we should have another drink at your place, seems a bit early to be turning in now doesn't it?" he didn't want to let on how eager he was, and then he realized he hadn't kissed her yet.

They got in a cab and sat silently both thinking about what the other would be like in bed until they got back to Cuddy's house.

House started walking up to her doorstep as she opened the door and turned on a few lights. He got himself comfortable on the couch and Cuddy went to get some scotch from the fridge.

She sat down next to him so close that he could feel her legs against his skin.

"I had a great time, thank you for taking me out" she crossed one leg over the other seeing how much it was getting to him, he watched every movement.

She was sure that he would have made some kind of move already but he hadn't even kissed her.

"No worries, really I just wanted to get you drunk" he said smiling at her, knowing that she understood he was just kidding.

Her legs were facing him and he put one hand on her knee and slid it up a little higher daring her to stop him. But she didn't she would let him keep on going, and he had made it halfway up her thigh before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

She was nervous and she felt butterfly's in her belly. She leaned closer so his lips were against hers and his lips parted to let her gain entrance.

Their tongues met and the silky warmth of her mouth created a reaction in him, which was quite obvious if she looked anywhere below his belt.

"House, let's go to my bedroom"

­

Sorry guys….have to go to work…I know it's cheeky to leave it here, but what can I say, I'm a cheeky girl! More coming soon


	3. Why he was behaving

**This is where we left off…**

Their tongues met and the silky warmth of her mouth created a reaction in him, which was quite obvious if she looked anywhere below his belt.

"House, let's go to my bedroom"

­

House couldn't believe it, how on earth had he gotten lucky enough to have the one and only Lisa Cuddy tell him to go to her bedroom.

He looked a little shocked and she could tell.

Cuddy put her lips up to his ear… "Unless you don't want to?"

"Come on Cuddy, you have to know why I've been such a good boy all night…" he slides his hand a little higher up her thigh.

Cuddy almost forgets what they were talking about, as his fingers move slowly over her skin causing her to shiver a little. "I know you have been on excellent behavior, now only if you could continue with that at work." She smiles back at him, mainly because she can barely think properly with his hand making its way up her thigh.

"Don't kid yourself, it's not going to happen, and I knew that if I was my normal brash self with you tonight, it would have been so much harder to seduce you." He grins at her and moves in for another kiss.

But Cuddy pushes him away, "Wait a second" she looks a little surprised "what makes you think you have seduced me?" she raises and eyebrow at him.

"This" he slides his hand against her silk thong and slips a finger around the edge of it toying with her, teasing her. She unconsciously arches towards his hand and he chuckles a little. "And you realize you already asked me to come to your bedroom, so maybe we should do that"

Cuddy can barely move, she is nervous, and of all things she is nervous of is having sex with him. He is such a tease, she can feel herself getting even wetter than she was before, if that is even possible.

If he had have slipped his finger passed her thong he would have known too, he probably already does, he seems to have a sixth sense about this sort of thing.

House stands up and then reaches down to grab her hand and help her up. At first she thought he was being a gentleman but then she realized he took her hand for the control it would give him as he pushed her into the bedroom, and started undoing her zip at the back of her dress.

He was staring at her body as he touched it and gently slid the dress over her shoulders. He didn't want to rush it, he wanted to make it last, it had been years since he had been able to touch her, and he didn't want to miss out on anything.

Cuddy helped him take of his pants and his shirt and then House as impatient as always started pushing her towards the bed, and laid her out in the middle of it still with her sexy little black lingerie set.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he leaned down and started kissing her with one leg on either side of her, trying to keep most of his body up off of hers just floating above her.

She moaned into the kiss and tried to pull him down towards her body, but he resisted even though he really just wanted to sink into her and take her.

House wanted to make her beg, he knew it was one of his personality traits that most people hated, in the bedroom however it worked out well.

He started trailing kisses down Cuddy's neck and over the swell of her breasts letting his stubble run over her nipples and then soothing it with his mouth. Her breath was getting deep and ragged, which made her chest rise in a very delightful way.

He decided it was time to move down to her abdomen and he let his tongue make a trail almost to her pubic bone. She is almost on the edge, and he can tell, her pupils are dilated her breath is rapid and shallow and he can feel her body warming up to his touch.

He slides his right hand down her leg and make sure he slides it close to the inside of her thigh…this makes her moan quite loudly "…oh, god Greg…" he blows warm air over her and slips his tongue into her and she arches into him moaning loudly.

His ego inflates and he feels cheeky enough to stop and make a comment about how impressed he is with her brazilian wax. But her moans are encouraging him to increase his efforts.

Alternating between light sucking and licking and a tiny nibble her and there, he brings her to the edge and then slows down just enough so that she can't come.

And as she gets ready to grab him and pull him up or force him to finish what he started he grabs her hands and pulls them down by her side and increases the speed so much that she goes into overdrive and almost passes out.

She can't think, or move, or breathe, all she can do is enjoy the intense pleasure that he has forced onto her. His stubble brushes her clitoris a little bit and the sensation almost kills her, she never thought his stubble could be put to such good use.

She manages an incomprehensible mumble and he pushes her again to the edge and this time lets her come hard against his mouth, he doesn't stop though and keeps going letting her ride the waves of pleasure sucking at her while she shakes wildly against him.

Then before she has time to recover he is on top of her again and sliding himself into her, and she moans loudly.

"Cuddy, your so hot when you come, it drives me insane." He says as he slides into her gently, being careful not to hurt her with too much too soon.

But Cuddy's desire has tripled and she wants him inside her so much that she keeps trying to pull him down while she is grinding her hips up into him.

Not needing any more hints he pushes himself completely into her enjoying the intense tight heat and working up a rhythm with her.

"Fuck me please…" she almost begs him.

And he complies knowing that he won't be able to hold out for long, he can't help but enjoy the way her breasts thump up and down as he pounds into her hard and fast.

She reaches her hand down and starts rubbing her clitoris as he is about to come and she has another orgasm and comes with him. He collapses on top of her and whispers in her ear. "I should have known you would be insatiable, you little minx, touching yourself"

She is panting just as much as him and he moves up to look her in the eyes.

"I wanted to come with you…did it bother you?" she was a little surprised although she had never done that in front of him when they previously had sex.

"Possibly turned me on more, but enough about me…more about you and how hot it would be to have sex in your office…?"

She grinned broadly at him, "I really don't think so, unless you behave yourself"

"You know I won't, but I think I could get you naked at work somehow" he winks at her

**Should I continue? Any ideas? I have more fics on their way, but I'm not sure if this one has anywhere to go now!**


	4. Office Antics

Cuddy had woken up earlier than house in the morning and started getting herself ready for work. It was a Friday morning after all, and she had to look good, maybe even a little hot.

She had a shower and did her hair and makeup to perfection, she was telling herself it wasn't to keep House interested. She had to look good for the hospital and for potential donors but she also liked feeling sexy.

She put on some sexy red lingerie and her black stockings with garters, just incase House came anywhere near her. It pays to be ready. She put on a grey power suit, of course with a skirt not pants and put on a necklace and some earrings.

As she walked out of her bathroom and passed the bed House was stirring.

"What time is it" he grumbled

"8am, I have to be getting to work, and we wouldn't want you arriving on time, it might cause suspicion" she said half jokingly.

"Hmm, I will see you in an hour or so then" he groaned, and she grabbed his hand and placed a vicodin in it. "You're my lover and my dealer now?"

She rolled her eyes "See you soon" she smiled and stood up walking out of the room.

House yelled out to her "You look hot by the way" she looked back and smiled at him in her sexy little way. The smile had a great deal of power in it, and he could tell that she was going to give him hell today.

When Cuddy walked into the hospital everything seemed to be going well, the clinic was not too busy, the emergency room seemed quiet and her desk did not have too much paperwork on it.

She sat down and decided to get into the work strait away, and for the next hour barely thought about House at all. She finally realized that he would be in soon, and very well could mention something to…well…anyone.

She didn't mention work to him, didn't really even think about it. She should have after all he is her employee. She started to worry that he would do something horribly embarrassing in front of one of the other doctors. Maybe in front of Wilson, she could deal with him though.

She sat in her office staring off into space, he really was that good. Last night had been fantastic, and he knew how good he was…how many times had she climaxed last night?

Five…six? She really wasn't sure, what she was sure of though is that he did have some great material if he ever wanted to blackmail her.

Just as she was thinking of blackmail she noticed someone opening her door, and focused her eyes again realizing it was House.

"Morning, I just heard one of the nurses talking about how you were glowing this morning, the even mentioned that they heard someone had seen you out last night with an employee's hands all over you…" he looked at how her mouth had dropped open and he could imagine how fast her heart was beating.

"What, are you kidding me?" she was trying to think of who could have seen them, thinking back to the bar and maybe the taxi driver…

House on the other hand realized that she took him a little too seriously and sat down at the chair opposite her at her desk.

Smirking at her "No, I was actually joking with you…I just thought you would be glowing after all those orgasms you had last night, and after I…" he stopped when he had a pen hit him in the chest.

House looked up at her with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"House, your pure evil…and the only reason I will put up with it is because I don't want you to go talking about it to everyone." She looked at him seriously to ensure he got the message.

"Don't worry, I wont say a word…however be careful your not too nice to me, people will figure it out." He then smirked and added "you know you'll put up with my evilness because it felt so good, and you want more" he winked at her and smiled.

Cuddy leaned back in her chair with her eyebrows raised.

Cuddy Fussed around with paperwork until the end of the day, and she assumed that House had barely done anything because she knew he had no patients and she saw him in the clinic for an hour or two at the most, instead of the three hours he was supposed to have completed.

She got really quite tired and decided it was time to go home, maybe have a bath or just fall into bed. She thought maybe it was time to head around and see House, surely he would have come to see her on the way out, and so he most probably is still in his office, playing with toys or sleeping.

It was only six pm but for House that was really late. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, tapping her feet while she was waiting for it to open. Then finally getting to his floor and hearing her heals click down the hallway until she reaches his office.

House of course is inside with all the blinds closed, listening to his ipod. She walked up to him and he took the ear pieces out of his ears.

"Has the she-devil come to use me as her love slave?" he looked up at her with an innocent but questioning look on his face…at least he was pretending to be innocent.

"Not really House…I thought maybe you were ready to leave, I'm thinking its time for a hot bath, and strait to bed" she said tiredly yawning.

"Hmm, my thoughts exactly!" he winked at her, in a sarcastic way.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at him.

House stood up and walked around his desk to her and pulled her into him for a kiss, nice and soft and she melted into his arms. She must be tired, not even fighting him off at work, although his blinds where closed, so it can't be that bad.

She looked up to him again and he brushed his lips against hers, letting him run his hands up and down her back. House started to really enjoy her company and also just holding her close. He wasn't the soft kind of romantic guy that she might want, but she still understands him anyway, which is good. The worst thing is having a woman who is trying to change and adapt you.

She leans in for another kiss slowly responding to his hands on her back and the warmth of her body against his.

They start kissing passionately and House pulls Cuddy over to the one seater couch in his office and sits down and pulls her over top of him, taking her jacket off.

She takes his shirt off and they both slide their shoes off. Not noticing that the door has slowly opened.

"House, are you still here?" Wilson peeks around the door

He notices two bodies on the couch, only partly in clothing "Oh, um" sorry… "Who is with you, is that Cuddy?"


	5. Love & Lingerie

He couldn't believe that someone would have the nerve to walk into his office. Wilson of all people should know that when he didn't want to be disturbed he closed his blinds. But more than anything he was worried about Cuddy.

Cuddy looked into House's eyes, she was trying to think of a game plan and think as quickly as possible. She didn't want everyone to know about their…

What was it anyway? She had no idea, but she did know that she wanted it kept as quiet as possible. Later on she could figure out what was going on with them, if he would even open up to her, which she highly doubted.

Barely above a whisper "House, we need to say something to him, maybe you should go and talk to him…" the look in her eyes letting him know to behave and to ensure that Wilson didn't open his mouth and tell any of the nurses…or anyone for that matter, he isn't the best at keeping secrets.

"I was just waiting for this evil tent in my pants to subside…" he grinned at her a little. "Should I meet you at your place, or would you rather go out for dinner?"

"Lets just grab some Thai or Indian take away, I'm really very tired. Go sort out this mess with Wilson." She looked at him, still a little nervous about what he would say.

House opened Wilson's door to find him doing some paperwork. He nodded and went and sat down in the chair across from him.

Wilson didn't know where to start and he was starting to feel uncomfortable because House clearly wasn't sure either.

"Listen Jimmy, what you saw back there is to be kept completely between you and me. No gossiping to the nurses or telling a priest in confession….seriously…she would kill me!" he said in a neutral voice, careful to keep Wilson happy so he doesn't feel the need to complain to someone and have it accidentally slip out.

"Wow, I can't believe it. One day she is the she-devil and the next she is on top of you, 'in your office'" he couldn't believe that Cuddy would be interested in House after the hell he put her through.

"What can I say, she is hot, and obviously she wants me!" he was starting to be sarcastic a little now, getting his edge back, confident that he could trust Wilson to keep his mouth shut…for now.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I really am just amazed." He laughed a little.

"Well, don't be…many women find me irresistible" he said to him "But to be a little honest, I am actually a little surprised because I tried my luck at annoying her in a meeting and she ended up not pushing me away. Turns out she enjoys the attention of one Gregory House!" he grinned at Wilson.

"That's how she fell for you?" looking at him.

"I guess so…all those days of being annoying have really paid off" he said smirking

"Do you love her? Does she love you?" he had to ask, since House was being slightly open about himself.

"It's been nice talking, but I gotta go Jimmy…hot date waiting, you understand" he smiled at him.

House had to get out of there quickly…does he love her? He doesn't love anyone. _I wonder if she loves me, surely she doesn't. Damn I really should have thought about that. She is hot, and great in bed, possibly her greatest talent…but did we have a moment in my office tonight… _

_Couldn't have been a romantic moment. It was really just because we are both tired and it is the end of the day, she wanted to be comforted._

House couldn't get that out of his mind, what is the definition of love anyway.

He walked into his office and opened a dictionary…

Love

_n._

A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

Sexual passion.

Sexual intercourse.

A love affair.

"It couldn't be just sexual passion, although they had that in spades. A love affair is not really being in love, its usually two people who become infatuated with each other and forget about their partners and do the dirty. Not exactly romantic or in the true meaning of love.

_The true meaning of love, maybe I have made up my own mind about it already. Just because I feel good when I'm around her and comfortable sitting in silence with her, and have had the desire to sleep with her for a long time does not mean I'm in love!_

_If she is in love with me that would be cool…actually it would be awkward because I don't love her._

He slammed the book closed and grabbed his bag on the way out the door. He made his way as fast as possible to Cuddy's place, not even paying attention to the speed limits, and barely stopping at red lights.

Once he has arrived, he walks up to the door and knocks hearing noise from within while she shuffles around to let him in.

She opens the door and looks at him stepping aside to allow him into her house and they walk over to her couch.

His mind has been racing the whole way there, and he wants to ask her flat out if she is in love with him. But he can't

"Don't worry Jimmy will keep his mouth shut." He smiles at her trying to read every thought behind her blue eyes…he wishes he could read minds, it would make his whole life easier.

Her shoulders relaxed a little "Well that's good, I don't want either of us loosing our jobs." She offered him a bourbon on the rocks that she had already poured for him, the ice partially melted from waiting for him.

"He did ask how it was possible for you to fall for me" he just put it out there, trying to feel his way around her feelings, if he could just trick it out of her then he couldn't be put in an uncomfortable position.

"If you want me to fall for you, you've got to give me something worth tripping over!" she smirked at him, knowing his game. Of course he would try to get her to admit to feelings he wanted her to have, without actually asking it. _I wonder if he feels strongly for me…maybe he loves me. Although it is a lot to ask from someone like House._

House smiled inwardly and gave her a knowing glare. She knew his game, and she knew that he knows that she knew his game. Too bad. _I will figure it out eventually and you will tell me accidentally. _House thought to himself.

House realized at this point that he did love her, and she was his form of an equal…if there was someone who could fit the mould it had to be her. No-one else came close, there were a few over the years that he thought might try and make it work, or who possibly could keep him as content or even as happy as he could be. But he realized shortly after meeting them or sleeping with them or dating them that they had nothing he wanted. Usually they were too easily controlled and never fought back, one of the qualities he really liked in Cuddy.

Finally looking at the outfit Cuddy had picked for work that day, he realized she hadn't taken it off yet.

"How about you take off your work clothes, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable." He said quietly observing her reaction, anything to take away the pressure of his thoughts about love and sappy non-sense…and there is nothing like seeing her taking clothes off.

"Yeah your right, they are a little uncomfortable." Without even thinking she started with her jacket and her skirt, high heals were flicked over the side of the couch and she finally started undoing her shirt when she turned around realizing that House's eyes were so wide that they were about to fall out of his head.

"What?" she gave herself a once over, checking everything looked normal. Then she noticed the tent in his pants getting larger, and realized that it might be her choice of underwear today.

"I had to wear the garters because these were my last pair of stockings and they needed garters. I haven't been home as much as normal so I have not done any washing this week." She was trying much to hard to defend herself

"You must have chosen out that matching underwear set on your own though…." He smirked at her.

"House, god forbid that I like to feel sexy. I enjoy looking good even if its just for me, and I enjoy the feeling of wearing sexy lingerie under my clothes…get over it. If love is blind…why is lingerie so popular?" She did that on purpose. To encourage him to open up, but mainly to get him nervous…she knew what he was thinking and she wanted him to know that.

"Meet you in my bedroom?" she said walking away from him. He jumped up extremely too quick and ran after her.

When he found her lying on the bed looking at him coming after her, he admitted a little defeat. "I have a confession to make" he looked at her seriously.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow "Between lovers a little confession is a dangerous thing" she said smiling and moving her body just enough to drag his attention away. She was going to make him admit it before he got what he wanted. She looked up at him innocently

"So what was that confession then?"


	6. Always going to be complicated

"What was that confession then" ….

"I think you love me" House said, he really wanted to know if she did, especially before he put himself out on a ledge that she could push him off of.

YEP...HE LOVES ME, HE JUST CAN'T ADMIT IT She thought as the hugest grin came onto her face. House just stared at her trying to figure out why she was grinning so much.

"Is that smile on your face your way of letting me know I'm right?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"Hell no, you can't just ask me like that" she smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you tell me what you're thinking, I will be nice." She smiled at him gently. House raised his eyebrows; he really wasn't sure what to do in these situations.

He wished now that he hadn't even brought it up, it has been years since the last time that they had slept together and in the space of a week or so he was falling for her all over again. _Damn her to hell, she looks so sexy and I know she is holding back on me now. She wants an answer. I always have to put my foot in it…don't I!_

House slides his hand up her right leg as far as he could before she moved a little to prevent access to anything that he could possibly want. He looked her in the eyes pleading for her to let it go, and begging her silently to give him some time to open up to her.

She understood and slowly undid her underwear and slid it down her body and dropped it of the side of the bed. House let her undress him which she did quickly and laid him down underneath her.

His groan split the night when he felt her caress his already hardening erection, her rasping tongue licking the length of it before she stood in front of him her eyes locked on his. His arms went around her and pulled her to him, her naked flesh pressed finally against him and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"I'm a little wet doctor…maybe you have some advice for me, what is your medical opinion?" Cuddy purred the words into his ear, her own arousal pooling from her core as he grabbed her ass and pushed her tighter against him 

"I'll make sure you stay that way from now on around me, my advice would be to stop wearing underwear at work." House had never felt anything so incredible, but when she found his lips with a burning probing kiss he realized he felt more than just physical desire for her.

The guttural groan that escaped Cuddy when all the sensations hit her at once caused House to pull back slightly with concern. 

"Are you Ok?" 

"I will be..." Cuddy leaned against him her teeth taking small teasing bites at his neck and shoulders, while she simultaneously guided his erection into her waiting heated center. Her reaction to the swirling hot water, the feel of his hardness suddenly deep inside, caused her to tighten her muscles until she could feel every heated pulse. 

House felt like he was going to self-combust at her sudden surprise assault and the sudden sensation of her surrounding him, her movements rubbing and tightening continuously around him. 

"Lisa, too soon..." He was ready to explode and he wanted her with him, he wanted her experience as intense as his. 

"House, I want this to last forever as well but it feels too good. I want you to come because trust me I will be right behind you." She smiled sensually, nothing but desire in her eyes as she felt him grab hold of her hips and push her deeper on him. 

Within seconds House exploded inside her, he couldn't believe how amazing she is and what she can do to him, he honestly has never felt like this before.

He felt her start to shutter and knew she was close to her own explosion, reaching for her clit he rolled it hungrily between his fingers, taking as much pleasure in her orgasm as he had in his own.

He stayed with her reveling at its intensity, until her spasms subsided and she lay exhausted in his arms.

"I have to admit, you are amazing in bed, don't let it go to your head" she said lying on top of him as he was running his hands up her back tickling it lightly. 

He thought this was as good a time as ever "I love you" he mumbled into her hair.

Lisa Cuddy almost jumped out of her skin to look into his eyes. She wasn't even sure if he actually said it or if she imagined that he did.

"Yeah, yeah…don't make this any harder for me than it is." He tried avoiding eye contact, feeling too nervous of what she might say.

She forced him to look at her "I love you too" she said quickly and then buried her face in his shoulder. He smiled widely; it felt good to know he had her only for him. She most certainly wasn't allowed out of his life now.

**I ran out of ideas, so I just ended it short and sweet :)….hope it was okay. I stopped getting reviews so I assume not many people where that interested in it anymore.**

**Which is okay, because I have others to get on to now….**


End file.
